


Best Remedy is to be with you

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cat cosplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of sex, Pet Pay, Petplay, cat costume, cat play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sid wanted to cheer his boyfriend because he wasn't feeling great and had one idea when he found one box with some stuff for doing pet play and it gives him ideas.





	Best Remedy is to be with you

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a while and was also inspired for this work by another work like this in another fandom and another language.
> 
> Thank @eafay70 for telling me what are you were thinking about when i had the idea and tell me that i should do it. Thanks again :)
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language. And was just corrected by Grammarly

Sid was thinking about how to cheer up his boyfriend who wasn't okay for a while. Because he was frustrated for not scoring and about other stuff. He needed to have one idea that could cheer him.

While he was looking at some stuff in his closet that he shares with Geno, that in one box he has some stuff for their kinky play even if most of their stuff are in the bedtable but these were in the box and he has seen the cat ears, the tail plug, the collar with bell and the glove who are the hands of cat. It gives him one idea.

When Geno arrives after his run, he was surprised by what have do Sid, Sid was with cat ears clipped to his head, the collar with the bell, the plug tail and also the glove of paws. 

He didn’t know what to say he was just so surprised by what have do Sid. It happens sometimes that they play kinky that they are not so vanilla. All the stuff that he has now was a joke when they started dating and when he said he looked cute with his curl and that he liked to be pet like a cat.

He goes see Sid where he kisses his forehead.

“Hello my kitten"

Sid decides to continue the plan and he meows a little.

Geno was just loving it so much, it’s was just incredible how he feel about Sid right now.

He sits on the sofa where Sid decides to sit on his lap and kiss his neck and bite his earlobe. 

“My kitten want me or try to distract me”

Sid made a noise like for tell “I want to take care of you and help to feel you better” and Geno just smiles and tell him “You are wonderful, you are perfect”. 

Sid put his head near the heart of Geno and they cuddle like this and Geno has his arms around him and keep him close to him, he pets his hair and kisses his hair and forehead. 

Since they are together Sid never fall to amaze Geno, they were scared at first for their relationship but little by little they were just perfect for each other and he is just so happy and safe to be with him. 

“I’m okay, my kitten”

They rest cuddled like this for a while until Geno tell “I need to take a shower “

Sid follows him and just rest on the bed waiting for him, when Geno is back from his shower he kiss Sid and tell him “You are perfect, you are just too cute.”

Geno decides that it’s time to made love with Sid because he began to feel a little horny and he can’t resist at Sid like this. 

After they made love and that they were cuddling, Geno tell him “You are perfect Sid, thank you”

“You’re welcome, I really wanted to change your mind a little and take care of you and also distract you a little because I know you were not totally okay this week. I wanted to cheer you up a little”

“It’s was perfect Sid, your idea was just wonderful “

“I love you Zhenya, I will always be here for you no matter what. I’m here with you”

“It’s the same with me I will always be here with you as long as you want me”

“I want you forever Zhenya”

“Me too, Sid and I love you too”

The next game Geno score one hat trick and at every time it’s was with one pass coming from Sid. 


End file.
